The instant invention relates to closure devices for flexible tubular members and more particularly, to a clamp for sealingly closing the tubular stem of an inflated balloon.
The sealing of the stems of inflated balloons has heretofore presented somewhat of a problem because of the fact that even minor amounts of stem manipulation can cause significant leakage of gas from balloons. Traditionally, balloon users have sealed the stems of balloons by tying knots therein, but this has had the above disadvantage in that it has required substantial stem manipulation and therefore has frequently resulted in substantial gas leakage. In addition, even after the knot has been tied, slow leakage frequently occurs. The instant invention overcomes these disadvantages by providing a closure device which may be installed on the tubular stem of a balloon to offset the sealing thereof without significant manipulation and which provides a substantially leak-proof seal.
Devices representing the closest prior art to the instant invention of which the applicant is aware are illustrated in the U.S. patents to LAUGHERTY et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,854,482; MILLER et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,896,527; WEISENTHAL, U.S. Pat. No. 3,900,989; WEISENTHAL, U.S. Pat. No. 3,978,555 and NOLAN, U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,303. Of these patents, the ones to LAUGHERTY et al, MILLER et al and NOLAN relate to devices which have substantial structural differences from the clamp of the instant invention and are intended primarily for use in medical applications. The patents to WEISENTHAL et al relate to clamps for sealing the stems of balloons but differ substantially both structurally and conceptually from the clamp of the instant invention. More particularly, the device disclosed in the WEISENTHAL patents effects sealing of the steam of a balloon by applying pressure to opposite sides thereof to squeeze the stem and retain it in a collapsed disposition. In contrast, the clamp of the instant invention is operable to retain the stem of a balloon in a collapsed disposition wherein it is interposed between various elements of the clamp in a tortuous path to provide improved positive sealing of the balloon stem. As a result, while devices have heretofore been available for sealing balloon stems, the clamp of the instant invention nevertheless represents a significant improvement in the art because it retains the stem of a balloon in a manner wherein gas leakage is virtually eliminated.
The device of the instant invention includes a pair of legs which are hingedly interconnected so that they are movable to a closed position of the device wherein they are in generally parallel spaced relation. Closure members extend outwardly from each of the legs toward the opposite legs in slightly offset relation to each other when the legs are in the closed positions thereof and shoulder portions on the closure members are received in interlocked relation with each other when the legs are in the closed positions thereof. Accordingly, when the device is in its closed position, the closure members with the shoulders thereof cooperate in interlocked relation to define a tortuous path wherein the stem of a balloon is receivable in collapsed disposition interposed between the closure members to provide a positive sealing of said stem. Retaining members are provided also extending from the legs toward the opposite respective legs and are received in interlocked engagement when the legs are moved to the closed positions thereof to securely retain the clamp in its closed position and thereby retain the balloon stem between the closure members. The clamp is preferably formed in a unitary construction wherein the legs are interconnected by a living hinge and it may be molded of suitable plastic material to provide an inexpensive clamp which is nevertheless durable and effective.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide a positive closure device for the stem of an inflated balloon and the like.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a balloon stem closure device whereby the stem of a balloon is retainable in a tortuous path to provide positive sealing thereof.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide an inexpensive balloon stem closure device which may be molded in unitary construction.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection wth the accompanying illustrative drawing.